Fantasy sports league games are well known. Generally, in such games, participants select or “draft” currently active real-life athletes to form fantasy teams. A participant's success or failure in the game corresponds to the performance of the players in real-life games. Fantasy sports leagues can be of varying duration including daily, weekly or seasonal and may include both paid and free contests. Prizes, including monetary prizes, are awarded based on performance of the participants' fantasy team.
In 2014, according to the Fantasy Sports Trade Association, there were over 41 million people playing online fantasy sports in North America with each player spending, on average, $111 over a 12-month period. Examples of online fantasy sports leagues include but are not limited to Fanpicks.com; Fanduel.com and Draftkings.com.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,821,291 teaches methods of conducting fantasy sports or other competitions, where users select or draft an entirely new team of professional players each week (or at other suitable time interval).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,855 teaches a system for providing an interactive sports game to a plurality of participants wherein each participant wishes to form a fantasy sports team made up of actual players.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,814,660 teaches a fantasy betting application operated on a computerized device for managing a bet relating to statistics of a sporting event.
WO2014014492 teaches systems and methods for conducting fantasy sports tournaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,926,436 teaches a method and device for fantasy sports roster recommendations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,944,905 teaches methods for direct wagering and lottery wagering on real-world events including outcomes based on fantasy sports league performance.